


Bloody Kisses

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Badly written fight, Biting, Blood, Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Vampires, smut scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: In the universe where vampires hunt for fairies for their blood, fairy Kyungsoo finds a shy, nervous, and drenched vampire knocking on his door and telling him that he is his mate.





	Bloody Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1286545/
> 
> Hello, dear prompter! I really hope this turns out as what you want to! If not, please spare me haha! Enjoy the story, everyone! Thanks to the mods for every help!

In the universe where fairies are almost extinct, Kyungsoo is one of those who still left. The fairies are being hunted because their appearance is cute and beautiful, they have pixie dusts, and their blood tastes the best. Ask those vampires, they know it better as they are the hunters.

Years and years ago when every creature still lived together in peace and got along with each other, fairies were known to have most numbers. They spread from north, west, east, and south. They varied in every shape and every special power.

Then came the hunters; the vampires. Those cruel and sadistic bastards who always thought that they could own the world. They seek for more power and pleasure, by hunting over fairies just to have the urge of having the fairies’ blood running down their throat. Fairies had decreased in numbers ever since that time and vampires are more likely fairies’ worst enemies.

Now that fairies are outnumbered, they hide well in their house and cottage, while trying to survive in this cruel and ruined universe. Vampires are growing in numbers and they keep hunting other creatures just because they are greedy for more blood.

That’s also what Kyungsoo does; hiding. Fairies are better in hiding now compared to those years when they were the perfect victim. They become kind of scared to get along with dominant creatures and they choose to just stay around their own kinds or small animals.

Kyungsoo is born as fairy and he has been living his life hidden for the past years. He has heard so many things and talks about vampires, about how they grabbed their kinds by the neck, ripped of their wings, and feasted on their blood with those sharp teeth. Just by thinking about that makes Kyungsoo shudders in disbelief and fear.

Why do the vampires hunt them? Sure, they live off from blood, but is it necessary to hunt fairies just because their blood is known to be very sweet? Don’t they have any morale?

“Kyungsoo, do you listen to me?” Joonmyeon, the slightly older fairy, asks him while holding his hands on his hips. The face he has is clearly annoyed and that makes Kyungsoo realizes that he has spaces out for quite a time. He grins at the other.

“Sorry. What did you say?”

Joonmyeon sighs, throwing his hands in the air. “I said that the night almost comes and you haven’t put on your barriers. When are you going to do it?”

Kyungsoo sticks his tongue at him. “How do I have to do it when you are still here?”

The older fairy huffs at him before he spins around on his heels and heads towards the door. Kyungsoo laughs at his reaction and he leaps to tug onto the other’s arm, stopping him from walking any further from him. “I’m just joking!”

“I don’t care. You can just stay rotten here,” Joonmyeon grumbles, trying to weakly tug his arm out of the grip but Kyungsoo tightens his grip just as much before he goes to hug the older fairy.

“No pouting, Joonmyeon. You are no longer on the right age to do that.”

Joonmyeon huffs. “I have to go now. The sun is about to set down. Make sure to not forget the barriers on your door and windows. Take care and I will see you tomorrow morning.”

Kyungsoo nods. “Okay. Good night, Joonmyeon! Say hi to Yixing for me!”

The older fairy nods and waves bye at him before he goes to the door. As soon as the other is out of his cottage, Kyungsoo goes to retrieve the barriers made of metal and woods to put them behind his door. This is their way to keep themselves from cruel vampires. To make sure their door is always safe and strong, they come up with the idea of putting barriers over it and every fairy does the same thing for every night.

They try their best to survive and to stay alive, trying to escape from the claws of those vampires. There are no more than twenty to thirty fairies now since they are almost extinct the moment vampires hunt them for fun. It’s hard for them to reproduce as fairies lose their power the less their numbers are. They still need spiritual power from the others. Except some of them are very strong which can gather their own inner power to procreate an heir.

Kyungsoo locks the handle of the barriers against the slip on beside the door. There, his nightly preparation is done and all he needs to do right now is to eat a bit and then he can go to bed to retire for the night.

There are some fruit jellies from Joonmyeon earlier. Kyungsoo nips at it and he glances around for once again at his door and windows to make sure that it’s done. As soon as he finishes his jelly, he goes under his blanket to sleep the night away.

When morning comes, fairies pluck the barriers away from their door and windows. There is nothing to worry about when it’s morning and noon because no vampires will be found lounging to hunt them, unless they want to burn under the sun.

“Kyungsoo! Soo!” Baekhyun’s excited voice is heard while knocking onto the door. Kyungsoo opens the door for him and Baekhyun comes stumbling into his cottage.

“Why are you up so early?” Kyungsoo asks, gazing at the other fairy. Baekhyun lifts an empty basket up.

“It’s harvesting day! Come on, let’s go!”

They go to the farm, or most likely Baekhyun drags him to the farm to join the other fairies, and start plucking the fruits. Baekhyun goes to pluck all the wild strawberries into his basket and there is some kind of a psychotic smile on his face. He is kind of obsessed with wild strawberries, please excuse him.

“Baekhyun, stop destroying the whole plant,” Kyungsoo hits his hand to stop him. The other gives him a sharp look. “Do not disturb my healing time! I’m doing my hobby to live a happy life!”

“Uh.” Kyungsoo lets out a sound before he decides to let the other enjoys his time (in robbing all the strawberries away).

There are around eight fairies in their territory. Besides Kyungsoo, there are six male fairies and the other two are female fairies. They live along together in their small ground and thankfully, they haven’t had any attack from vampires up until now. It’s hard to imagine them being under attack and Kyungsoo internally shudders when there are images in his head about how they are all going to die in the hands of cruel vampires sucking their blood dry.

“You hold onto this.” Baekhyun says to him, handing him his basket full of wild strawberries before he grabs onto Kyungsoo’s empty one and starts filling it with other fruits. There is even once when Baekhyun walks further away towards the end of the clearing where not many fairies go there to pluck fruits but Baekhyun has always been very adventurous and that’s why no one really pays attention to him.

Kyungsoo sits in boredom on top of the small rock while the two female fairies laugh at his face. They know how much waiting for Baekhyun affects one’s mood. Baekhyun can take all his time wandering all over the place to pluck fruits.

While watching the fairies grabbing fruits into their basket, Kyungsoo lets out a soft sigh. Until when will they live under the fear of being attacked? Can’t they have a proper life without having to look behind in fear of being followed by vampires? Can’t fairies and vampires just live along together in peace?

He doesn’t even realize how long he has been doing this but when he looks up at the sky, it’s almost noon already and Kyungsoo then remembers where he is currently at. Baekhyun must be lost again. That fairy tends to forget time and him.

“Baekhyun?” He stands up from the rock he sits on, dusting his trousers away from the dirt. The other fairies have long gone away from the farm and it’s only Kyungsoo alone in the middle of it. Where the sunshine is Baekhyun?

“Byun Baek?” Kyungsoo calls again, walking through the lines of the farm and he reaches at the clearing, stopping in front of it.

Baekhyun can’t be possibly wandering into the deeper forest, right? The forest is no longer their territory and they don’t even know what kind of creatures live in there. There might be animals, friendly or wild, but there also must be creatures that are dangerous?

Oh no! What if Baekhyun gets kidnapped by the vampires? The thought of that makes Kyungsoo puts the full basket down on the clearing and after a long consideration (and fear, but he still loves his friend), Kyungsoo finally takes a deep breath and steps his foot out of their territory.

The air surrounding him is tight and tensed. Kyungsoo clutches onto his trousers as he walks along the faint footsteps he finds on the ground. There are some sounds from the leaves and trees and the fact actually scare Kyungsoo. He has never walked around alone like this, moreover getting out of their safe territory.

“B-Baekhyun?” He meekly calls out for his friend. No answer is being called back and he seriously starts to believe that Baekhyun might be kidnapped by creatures and by now could be dea—

No, no. He couldn’t be thinking so poor about his friend. Baekhyun is out there and still alive. Baekhyun is a strong fairy! He can defend himself if there is any danger. Kyungsoo needs to trust his friend and he prays so hard that Baekhyun can be back safe and untouched.

As he walks deeper into the forest, Kyungsoo hears some voices and some noises, as if people are talking? It can’t be. Is it Baekhyun?

“Baekhyun!” He calls again, fastening his feet as he pushes past the branches and avoids the stinky animals poop on the soil. The noises become clearer and louder as he walks closer and he hopes so hard that Baekhyun is there.

Kyungsoo stops when he feels his shoes step onto something solid but soft. It melts under his shoes and as he looks down, he finds a fallen basket, his basket, with wild berries and mushrooms under his feet. It’s Baekhyun. His friend must be near here!

He runs a bit to get out of the dark surrounding when he sees a slight light at the end of the line. Kyungsoo stops and he takes a step back, shaking in fear and confusion when he sees Baekhyun’s cloak on the ground.

“B-Baek?” He calls out softly. There is a branch covering his eye sight and he pushes it away, only to have his eyes widen in shock.

Baekhyun is in the arms of a vampire, who is currently sucking onto his blood from his neck. The fairy has his eyes closed and he looks pretty calm for someone who is on the verge of dying.

“Love.” The vampire mutters against the bloody skin and Baekhyun moans softly when their lips meet into a harsh kiss. The fairy cards his fingers into the vampire’s messy locks, tugging onto them, while moaning into the other’s mouth.

Kyungsoo covers his mouth in shock and he feels his knees weaken. He drops down onto his bottom, fear and confusion mixed as one.

The sounds he makes stop the two from eating each other’s mouth and Baekhyun glances to him.

“K-Kyungsoo!” He shrieks, as if he has just suddenly remembered that he leaves his friend alone in the farm. Baekhyun releases himself from the vampire’s grip to walk to him, but the creature hisses and clutches onto his waist tightly, not wanting to let him go.

“It’s my friend. Let me check on him, okay? I’m not leaving you.” Baekhyun says softly, patting the vampire’s cheek. The creature doesn’t seem too convinced but in the end he releases the fairy and Baekhyun runs towards the shocked Kyungsoo on the ground.

“Soo! Are you okay?”

“S-Stay back!” Kyungsoo blurts out, unable to understand what is going on here. Why would Baekhyun be still alive? Shouldn’t he be dead after having his blood sucked out of him by the vampire?

Baekhyun has this understanding look in his eyes and he grabs onto Kyungsoo’s hand despite his struggling. “It’s me. Baekhyun. Come back to your senses, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo blinks. “Senses? It’s you who should be doing that! Why were you… k-kissing the creature? Baekhyun, he put a magic on you!”

The fairy shakes his head. “No, he did not. I kissed him back and you saw me doing that, considering the way you are acting right now.”

Kyungsoo gulps and he glances at the vampire who is now staring straight at him with his red and glaring eyes. The fairy’s breathe hitches and he glances back to the concerned Baekhyun.

“You okay, Kyungsoo?”

“That... That should be my question, Baekhyun.” He whispers out weakly, still feeling shocked and confused. “What were you doing? What happened?”

Baekhyun looks like he is hesitating and Kyungsoo gives his hand a comforting squeeze to tell him that he will, at least, listen to what he will be telling him.

“I met him,” Baekhyun starts and then pausing as he glances back to the creature who is still watching their every move, “and like every sane fairy, I got scared and tried to run away. But my cloak got stuck by the branch and I got a slight cut on my face and it drew blood.”

Blood; Kyungsoo takes a sharp drag of breathe. Is that why the creature attacked his friend?

“But he helped me up and dusted my knees from the dirt. He was... He is different, Soo. And you might not believe this, because I do still can’t, but he told me that he is mate.”

“What?” Kyungsoo chokes out; his wide eyes turn even wider. A fairy is a vampire’s mate? Is that even possible?

“Love,” the creature calls with his gruff voice and Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo’s hand a squeeze before he lets it go and walks back towards the vampire. The creature wraps his possessive arms around Baekhyun and he pulls him close to kiss the fairy on his mouth.

Kyungsoo’s head spins before he loses his consciousness. It’s too much to take into his hurting brain.

 

 

 

 

 

The next time when he opens his eyes is when he is back in his cottage. Baekhyun is hovering on top of him, gazing at him with a tender gaze.

“You are awake? Are you feeling any better?”

Kyungsoo grunts, holding onto the side of his head. “When did I fall asleep? Funny, I dreamed about you getting bitten by a vampir-”

He stops when his eyes catch the sight of two holes on Baekhyun’s neck. The other fairy gives him a pleading gaze.

“It was real, Soo. You saw me.”

Kyungsoo grunts and he holds onto his head, squeezing his eyes close. This is too much to absorb into his little brain. What’s going on? Why would it happen when they are being in peace and all?

“His name is Chanyeol and I’m his mate. And yes, he is a vampire, before you ask again.” Baekhyun says quickly, running his hand along Kyungsoo’s messy black hair.

“Is this a joke, Baekhyun? Because it sure as sunshine is not funny.”

Baekhyun chuckles softly. “Unfortunately no. This is possible, Kyungsoo. I once read at the old library from that old ancient history book and a union between two different kinds is possible.”

Kyungsoo grunts and drops his hands down to his lap. “So what are you going to do now? People won’t accept it so easily, you know. It’s not like I have accepted it but I will try to swallow the fact.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “I guess I have to sneak out everytime I want to meet him. At least for now. I will just see what will happen in the future.”

Kyungsoo ends the day with a hand over his head and a disbelief sigh out of his mouth.

A fairy and a vampire? How silly and ridiculous is that?

He never has thought that he will encounter something so absurd like this. I mean, Kyungsoo lives in a straight peace life, okay? He never has expected to encounter such strange and weirdness in his pretty life.

Well, it’s not even that strange... yet.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo finds the most absurd thing in the whole world, when on one rainy night where the storm is coming soon and the rain hitting sideways against his windows and the sounds of the water dropping down on his roof are too much, he gets the surprise of his life.

It has been quite a while since he encountered a vampire (who is Baekhyun’s mate apparently) and he doesn’t expect his life to turn upside down in such a short time.

Kyungsoo sips onto his warm chamomile tea when suddenly a series rapping on his door is heard. At first he thinks of it as the heavy rain hitting on the wood and metal, but the knocking against his door doesn’t stop.

“What is that?” He questions himself as he walks closer to the door.

“Please.”

Kyungoso hears a voice.

“Please. Can you open the door for me?”

It’s someone! Someone is knocking onto his door and pleading!

Kyungsoo hisses in half annoyance and half panic as he unlatches the barriers and metals one by one from his door. Who would be walking out under this heavy rain and in the middle of night?

When he swings his door open, he imagines a wet fairy drenched under the rain. He just doesn’t expect to find a tall creature, it’s a male, who has his head bent down, and he is completely wet from the rain.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo calls softly, slowly regretting to even unlock his door because for all he knows, the male could be a vampi—

Red eyes meet his and Kyungsoo shrieks in fear. It’s fortunate that his voice is swallowed by the loud sound of the rain, but it’s unfortunate because no one would be able to hear his voice calling for help.

The male steps closer and it makes Kyungsoo takes a step back, shrieking and shivering like a leaf. He makes a move to close the door, yet the vampire male shakes his head no vigorously.

“No, please! I-I don’t mean any harm!” He lifts his hands up. Which sane fairy would believe that? Certainly not Kyungsoo, so he closes the door on his face. There is a thud and he imagines the door hitting the vampire square on his nose and there is a tiny feel of guilt in him.

The vampire male knocks again, pleading to be let in and Kyungsoo grabs onto a wood for self defense. But it’s weird. The vampire could easily break the door and all, why would he keep knocking like a polite stranger and... Wait, is that a whimpering voice?

Kyungsoo is weak to something whimpering and all he can imagine is a drenched puppy so he cautiously approaches the door while lowering the wood in his hand. It’s weirdly polite; the vampire keeps pleading and knocking, even scratching the door just like a locked out puppy will do.

“W-What do you want?” Kyungsoo calls out, trying to sound stern but failing miserably. The vampire stops knocking and he shouts in between the heavy rain, “I just need to tell you something important! Let me in, please?”

He dwells. What would a vampire tell him, a fairy? Hello, I’m a vampire and I’m going to drink your blood dry! It might be.

“N-Nonsense! What kind of thing that you have to tell me? I don’t believe you!” Kyungsoo huffs, completely dropping down the wood without he realizes it. The vampire makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and strangely enough Kyungsoo can hear him just well in this heavy rain. Weird.

“Please? You can tie me up if you would feel safer that way.” The vampire tries to persuade him.

It takes a very long time of persuasion before the fairy finally and slowly unlocks the door. The vampire’s red eyes lift up from his wet shoes and they meet with Kyungsoo’s scared and confused ones.

“Don’t think of doing anything funny! I could wake everyone and we will strike you to death!” The fairy threatens and it takes a nod from the vampire.

Wet shoes step into his cottage and Kyungsoo lets the door open, in case he needs to run away towards Joonmyeon’s cottage for help. The vampire sends him an apologetic smile while motioning to the wet floor.

“I’m sorry about that. I don’t expect the rain to be this hard.” The red eyed creature says softly. Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow at him.

“What is it that seems so important that you have to tell me?” The fairy asks straight to the point. The vampire glances at him from under his wet and dripping bangs (Kyungsoo wants to dry them though) and sends him a smile, that looks so shy and nervous and cute?

“I’m not sure about how to start this but... Have you heard about a fairy with a vampire as their mate?”

Kyungsoo sends him a surprised look. What’s with this topic and everyone? It seems to be the hot topic here. Or maybe he knows this thing from the vampire who is Baekhyun’s supposed mate?

“Yeah, so?”

The vampire fiddles with his wet fingers (Kyungsoo takes notice at how long and pretty they look and he weirdly wants to hold them) while giving him shy glances.

“I’m your mate.” The vampire whispers softly that normal people will be having a hard time to catch the words but Kyungsoo can hear them just fine.

“What?!” He shrieks on top of his lungs. Oh no this is not happening. It’s enough to happen to Baekhyun but it’s not happening to him as well or he will just snap—

“It’s real. I’m not lying!” The vampire panics, shaking his head left and right and the water from his wet locks flail around here and there, making him look like a drenched puppy trying to dry itself.

“P-Prove it to me! Don’t talk n-nonsense!” Kyungsoo blurts. This must be a dream, yeah, it might be. He will just wake up from his sleep and then finds himself alone in his locked up cottage.

The red eyed creature holds out his wrist out. Along his skin where the veins should be seen, there seems to be some kind of light shining under his skin.

“What the sunshine is that?”

The vampire chews on his plump lip (that Kyungsoo can’t help but to take notice at) before saying, “Our veins will be shining when we meet out mate.”

It’s like a slap to his face because as Kyungsoo takes a step closer to the creature, his skin shines even more, and when he steps away, the light dulls. So, it’s not only Baekhyun who is trapped by this weird twist of fate, but Kyungsoo as well.

“What... What do you want to do now?” The fairy blurts out breathlessly.

The creature stares at him. “Vampires only have one mate in their lifetime. It’s hard for us to find the one so I just... want to be in your life from now on.”

Kyungsoo holds back a scoff because that’s so freaking cheesy (but deep down he likes it) and he glances back at the still opened door when he feels the wind is blowing a bit too harsh. With a sigh, he goes to close the door and locks it tightly so the storm won’t destroy his cottage.

“It’s still raining hard and I just can’t let you out here. I don’t know why I believe you but I think I might be crazy because I will let you spend the night here and... dry yourself. But don’t even think of doing something funny, you get it?”

The red eyed vampire nods his head. He is too docile to be such a cruel blood sucker. Kyungsoo shrugs before he goes to the closet to get a towel.

“Dry yourself and take off your boots. They are so wet. Spin them upside down to let the water slides out naturally.”

The vampire does everything as he told him to and Kyungsoo has a slight feeling of proud mama. When the vampire is standing in the middle of the cottage, waiting for his next order like a docile puppy, Kyungsoo drags a chair to let the guest sit while he himself goes to sit on his bed.

“What do we talk about now?”

The vampire rubs his damp hair with the towel which is still clutched in his hand. “I don’t know.”

“What’s your name?” Kyungsoo asks, blurting the question without being able to stop himself. The vampire looks excited to get the question and he gives Kyungsoo a shy smile, muttering, “Jongin.”

“Jongin.” The fairy repeats, making the vampire shudders at that. Kyungsoo holds back a smile at the control he has over the creature.

“How old are you?”

“Um... I’m not really sure. I lose count...”

The innocent answer makes Kyungsoo smiles a bit. “Silly. And uh, how do you know where to, um, find me?”

The vampire, or Jongin, glances at him. “I just followed my instinct and my legs brought me here.”

Kyungsoo chews on his lip and he glances away. “Weird.”

“Do you,” Jongin starts softly, “do you hate vampires? Do you hate us?”

The fairy looks at him. “I do. Your kind is cruel and they feast on us without a second thought.”

Jongin bends his head down and is that a pout on his face?

“Not everyone is drinking blood to have fun.” He murmurs dejectedly. Kyungsoo blinks his eyes. Well, this is new.

“Don’t you?”

“No. I just drink blood when I need it. And I drink from animals only.” Jongin answers him, “There are only a few of those who drink from fairies to have fun. We mostly drink just to survive now.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo mutters softly, not knowing what to say.

Jongin keeps his head down, seeming to be sulking. Kyungsoo feels kind of bad for being so mean towards his mate- Wait, what?

“Uh, you can just sleep there. Don’t even move from there or try to do something funny! I will know!” Kyungsoo says while slipping under his blanket. He doesn’t hear any movement from the vampire so he lets himself relax a bit. The creature seems like he can be trusted.

When he falls asleep to the dull sounds of the rain hitting the windows, the vampire finally rises up from the chair and walks closer to the bed. He runs his red eyes along the curve of the sleeping fairy.

“Sleep well.”

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up at the sound of birds chirping loudly outside of his cottage. He yawns and stretches his arms above his head, groaning when his backbones do some pops. He can’t even open his eyes yet and he slumps back down, smacking his lips repeatedly.

Weirdly enough, he feels like there are eyes staring at him and Kyungsoo decides to blink his sleepy eyes open. True to his thought, there are eyes on him and not usual eyes, but red eyes.

Vampire. Mate. Guest. Jongin.

Kyungsoo jolts up to a sitting position, staring wide eyed at the creature who is sitting on the chair just like last night.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Jongin asks him, smiling gently.

The fairy slaps a hand over his neck, trying to find any holes in case the vampire might have attacked him but he is clean so he heaves a relieved sigh.

“Did you move from there?” He asks instead of answering. The vampire shakes his head no and Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him before he decides to believe for this once.

It’s morning already and the rain has long stopped, only the wet soil and dripping water from the roof as the remaining traces. Kyungsoo rises up from the bed, tidying it before he contemplates on what to do next with this guest in his cottage.

He glances at the other. “What now?”

Jongin sends him a pleading look. “Can we talk? Please?”

Kyungsoo finds himself agreeing (just because the other’s pleading face resembles a puppy). They sit across each other, separated by the small wooden dining table.

“I’m sorry that I came too sudden last night. My veins were throbbing and I just couldn’t handle the pain. It took you on surprise, I apologize.”

The fairy nods curtly. “You should be relieved that I haven’t kicked you out. The other fairies would kill you already if only they know you are here.”

Jongin nods. “Um, I heard that another fairy is mated to a vampire?”

“Do you know him? That tall vampire?”

“Yes. He is my step brother.” The vampire answers. Kyungsoo stares at him wide eyed. “The world is so small.”

Jongin gives him a shy smile. “I’m sorry to say this but you are so pretty. I just like staring at you for the whole time.”

Kyungsoo feels his face burns at the comment. “D-Don’t say that!”

The vampire pouts slightly. “Can we mate? I don’t feast on fairies, I swear!”

“Why would I mate with you?” Kyungsoo is almost hysterical while he asks that. Seriously, what’s with this vampire?

“I just... love you, I guess.” The vampire admits, bending his head down shyly. Kyungsoo takes a grip onto the table to steady himself. He just got a confession!

“You- You don’t even know me!”

“I don’t, but we are mates. I’m going to love you nonetheless. You are already so perfect to me. Can I... see your wings?”

Wings. Kyungsoo hasn’t let his wings out for so long. He has no chance to use them as he walks on his legs for most of the times. And now the vampire wants to see his wings? He feels weirdly flattered.

“Okay.” He whispers in agreement even before he can think about it. He rises up from the chair and concentrates to spread his wings out.

It hurts because he hasn’t done this for so long and he hisses in pain. There are some gentle caresses on his back and Kyungsoo sighs in relief. His wings spread out, transparent and fluttering softly, glitters dropping down to the floor.

He then realizes that the vampire is right beside him and that the gentle caresses from before are from him too. Kyungsoo glances at him, noting the awed face the vampire makes.

“It’s so beautiful. They are beautiful. You are beautiful.” He whispers breathlessly, making Kyungsoo shyly glances away.

The tension between them softens and Kyungsoo can feel that there is a thin bond forming between the two of them.

As he glances at the vampire, he sees Jongin is staring at him with his red eyes and still with his awe stricken face. That brings a soft smile across Kyungsoo’s face. The vampire catches his smile and the both of them glance away in embarrassment.

Jongin is a brave vampire though, because he leans real close and plants the softest kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Pretty.” He says softly.

Well, Kyungsoo pushes him away with his hand. Jongin pouts slightly and the fairy chews on his bottom lip, thinking.

He opens his mouth and blurts out a soft, “I’m Kyungsoo.”

Jongin graces him with a shy smile.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s pretty surprising because no one ever finds out that he has a vampire under his roof. It’s like Jongin is really lucky because the other fairies come to the cottage whenever he is away, or he just knows when the fairies will visit his mate so he goes away.

Kyungsoo thinks he must be crazy for giving the vampire a chance. They simply just talk for the two days Jongin stays in his cottage. They just talk about the weather, about his wings, about the vampire’s fangs, about random things. They bond like friends.

The fairy ignores Baekhyun’s complain about him not listening to whatever he is saying, until he catches the word of ‘mate’ coming from him.

“What?” He asks, glancing at the confused Baekhyun who stops talking.

“What?” The older fairy repeats after him.

“What did you say about your mate?”

“Uh, we mated?”

“How?”

“Are you seriously asking me how to mate, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo flushes. Oh. Mate... is mating. Sure. He can’t help but to imagine himself and Jongin doing that- WAIT WHAT WHAT.

“What?! You have sex with him?”

“Of course! Why not?” Baekhyun huffs, yet the red on his ears say otherwise. Kyungsoo gapes at him.

“Wow. Do you love him, Baek?”

Baekhyun has this foreign face. “I think I start to. He is actually real sweet, you know? I have heard that vampires can be very possessive and clingy over their mate, but I think that what makes them sweet.”

Kyungsoo gulps. “Did he drink your blood?”

Baekhyun’s face flushes. “He did. But it didn’t hurt. It was pleasuring. You won’t know but I actually love that sensation. It felt like both your blood and sanity were sucked out of you but it made you want more and more.”

Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun talks with a fond smile on his face.

“Are you seriously happy or does he threaten you so you say good things about him?”

Baekhyun pouts. “You are so mean. Chanyeol is not like that. He can be very possessive but he loves me.”

“How can you be so sure, Baekhyun? He is a vampire and you haven’t known him for long!” Kyungsoo tries to reason because that’s true, right?

Baekhyun juts his lips out. “That’s true but I trust him. There is this look in his eyes that tells me that he means everything and that he won’t hurt me. I just love the feeling of drowning in his eyes.”

Kyungsoo gulps and nods to him, wanting to end the conversation. Everything Baekhyun said makes sense for him. But that what makes it weird. It makes sense to him. Why?

And that’s how Kyungsoo has the vampire seated on his side.

“Tell me more about yourself.” He says to the vampire.

Jongin looks surprised by the sudden demand but a shy and happy smile curls on his mouth.

“I’m a vampire and you know that already. Vampires fool around a lot but we only have one mate. I was really happy when my instinct told me that I had finally found my mate, but I grew nervous and anxious when I realized that my legs had brought me closer towards the fairies’ territory.”

Kyungsoo hums, folding his knees up to his chest as he lies down on his bed. Jongin is sitting on the floor in front of the bed.

“What else?”

“My step brother’s name is Chanyeol. His parents were mates until his mother got killed and his father took another woman to wed and she is my mother. Chanyeol also found out about his mate and he was so happy about it. Do you know who his mate is?”

“I do. He is my close friend. Baekhyun is his name.”

“Is he kind? Will he treat Chanyeol well?”

“He is. He talked about that tall vampire before and he looked like they were married or something.” Kyungsoo scoffs softly. “You look curious and nervous. Why?”

“Chanyeol is being a good sibling to me even though we are just step brothers. He is kind so I just don’t want him to end up dying dumbly.”

Kyungsoo reaches a hand to pat the vampire’s head, surprising Jongin and also himself.

“You are pretty kind. How are you a vampire?”

Jongin is stunned for a moment before his face scrunches up when he smiles. “I don’t know, but I don’t want to be another person or I won’t be able to meet you.”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a long time, hand still on the vampire’s head before he retracts it back. He scoots further on the bed towards the wall, giving quite a space beside him.

“Lie down here with me and continue telling me about yourself.” He says softly. Jongin grins stupidly before he obeys, tangling himself under Kyungsoo’s blanket before he continues to speak everything about himself, not leaving any single detail.

Kyungsoo falls asleep to the voice of the vampire lulling him. Jongin stops talking when he notices that the fairy is no longer awake, before he draws him close and tucks his chin on top of Kyungsoo’s head.

 

 

 

 

 

Morning is good, but never good enough whenever Baekhyun is involved in it.

When the older fairy knocks onto the door but he can’t open it because of the barriers, he finds an easy way to the window because he knows Kyungsoo always forgets that one particular window. He steps into the cottage through the kitchen and walks in like he owns the place.

“Kyungsoo. Wake up-”

The sound dies in his throat upon finding his friend cuddled with a stranger in his bed. Who is he? He never sees such a good looking fairy before. Is he new? Where did Kyungsoo meet him? Did they mate?

The male opens his eyes as if sensing Baekhyun’s inner distress and the fairy’s shriek is muffled by his own palm.

Red eyes. Vampire.

The creature notices him and he hisses possessively, showing his fangs out. Baekhyun takes a step back.

Kyungsoo grumbles in his sleep, tucking his face deeper into whatever that soft texture is. Jongin stops hissing and he curls an arm around the fairy possessively.

Baekhyun straightens his back. “Who are you?”

His voice seems to wake Kyungsoo up because the fairy is up on his bed in a second.

“B-Baekhyun!” He gasps in shock.

“Who’s this man, Kyungsoo? And he is a vampire, isn’t he?”

“I- I can explain,” Kyungsoo gulps. Baekhyun folds his arms in front of his chest. “Yeah, explain to me why you were cuddling with him in your sleep.”

A faint blush creeps onto Kyungsoo’s face and he scoots away from the vampire. Jongin doesn’t seem to like it as he follows after him and circles an arm around the fairy to pull him back close.

Baekhyun’s lips twitch in a smile while he watches the scene in interest.

“Are you mates? Or fuck buddies?”

“What?! No, we are not fuck buddies!”

“So you are mates?”

“Uh, that- Jongin, that’s ticklish!” The fairy squirms when the vampire nuzzles his face into his neck.

Baekhyun lifts an eyebrow. “You are Jongin?”

The vampire glares at him with his red eyes yet Baekhyun ignores him. “I heard so many things about you from Chanyeol.”

At the mention of another name, Jongin softens and he loosens his arm from the fairy. “You are his fairy mate?”

“Yeah. Coincidence, Kyungsoo, because we attract vampires apparently.” Baekhyun laughs and sits down on a chair. Kyungsoo huffs, still having his face warm and he makes a move to get out of his bed. Jongin is right on his tail in a second, clinging onto him possessively.

“What are you doing?” He asks the vampire and Jongin shakes his head, nuzzling into his shoulder.

Baekhyun laughs at them. “Let him be, Kyungsoo. They always act like that.”

“But, hey, what are you doing here, Baekhyun? Did you get inside from my window again?” Kyungsoo huffs as he crosses his arms on his chest, with Jongin’s arms wrapped around him.

“I haven’t seen you for a few days and decide to pay you a visit, yet I get a surprise. Why don’t you tell me about him?” The fairy asks, motioning to the clingy vampire with a move of his chin. Kyungsoo chews on his lip.

“I don’t know. We are just... bonding. I’m not sure on what to do.”

“Why? You are mates! Just let him claim you and it’s done.”

Jongin nods in agreement at Baekhyun’s words and Kyungsoo huffs, reaching a hand up to pull onto the vampire’s locks. Jongin pouts against his shoulder and stays quiet.

“It’s not that easy.”

“It’s that easy, Kyungsoo! Nothing’s too difficult. Don’t make this any more complicated.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to talk but upon seeing something on the other fairy’s neck, he grimaces. “You would like to wipe your blood first before coming here, Baek. Geez.”

Baekhyun swipes a palm over his neck, finding a little bit of blood. “Oh, this. Chanyeol got hungry so I just couldn’t refuse him.”

Kyungsoo can feel Jongin stiffening on his back. Is he attracted to Baekhyun’s blood or what? The thought about him being drawn to his friend’s blood makes Kyungsoo feels weirdly annoyed.

“Get out, Baekhyun.” He commands, glaring at his friend.

Baekhyun lifts his eyebrows in question but as he notices the annoyed face on the other fairy, he chooses to obey quietly.

As soon as the door is closed, Kyungsoo is left alone with the clinging vampire on his back. He doesn’t know when he and Jongin have become so comfortable but he weirdly doesn’t mind the vampire to be so clingy like this. Does their bond grow stronger or what?

He locks his door to be safer before he makes his way back to the bed, still with the vampire clutching onto him.

“Hey,” he calls, patting onto Jongin’s arm around him. The vampire nods.

“Why are you acting weird when I mentioned about blood?”

Jongin shakes his head.

“Are you hungry?”

The vampire stills for a moment before he nods his head. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes in annoyance. “And you want to drink from Baekhyun. Is that it?”

Jongin shakes his head. “No, I just want you. I only want you. I have never been so thirsty over a fairy’s blood before you. You just... smell so delicious.” He says while dragging his nose and mouth along the fairy’s neck.

Kyungsoo chokes on his saliva when Jongin starts to pepper kisses along his skin. He should have seen this coming. Jongin hasn’t drunk anything for the past few days. He must be hungry.

“Do you... want to drink from me?” He asks breathlessly. Jongin stops moving. “Will you let me drink from you?”

“Just... don’t drain me. I don’t want to die.” He tries to joke. The vampire’s hands hold onto his sides.

“But it’s going to be hurt.”

“Do something about it.” Kyungsoo blurts out.

Jongin drags his hand along his chest, massaging it before his fingers find his nipple. Kyungsoo arches his back when the vampire squeezes it. He can feel Jongin’s chest radiating warm on his back while the vampire starts mouthing along his neck.

Excitement yet fear grow in him as Kyungsoo finds himself anticipating the upcoming pain. Jongin breathes heavily on his ear before he mutters, “It’s going to hurt.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes snap wide when fangs pierce through his skin. It hurts but it feels kind of addictive pain? He shudders when he feels his blood is sucked out of him. Jongin hums and moans against his neck, appreciating the taste of his blood in his mouth.

Weirdly enough, the pain dissipates and Kyungsoo finds himself leaning more into the touch. He grows restless and aroused and hot.

Jongin’s hand comes down to his thigh and just an innocent touch makes Kyungsoo goes more restless. The vampire’s hand crawls to the front of his trousers and Kyungsoo whines softly.

“Jongin,” he calls out, moaning when the vampire finally pulls his trousers down. A growing erection curls upwards and Kyungsoo moans out in gratefulness when Jongin wraps his palm around it. The vampire has stopped drinking his blood for quite a moment and concentrates in running his hand up and down on the leaking cock.

Kyungsoo pants. He doesn’t know how just a bite could rile him up like this. He bucks into Jongin’s hand, feeling the calloused skin rubbing and serving as friction to his hard cock. Jongin is humping against his butt and Kyungsoo moans at how hard the vampire feels against him.

“Jongin, Jongin,” he repeats, reaching his hands up to twist the vampire’s locks. Jongin groans in delight and he fastens his hand up and down along his cock, trying to bring him to orgasm.

Kyungsoo pants heavily, rubbing his plump butt against the vampire’s bulge before he arches his back into a bow, spurting thick liquid into Jongin’s palm.

His breathing comes out so ragged and Kyungsoo slumps back against the vampire’s chest, feeling satisfied and spent out. Jongin’s hand releases his softening cock and Kyungsoo makes a move to spin around. He sees the vampire’s red and lusted eyes, before Kyungsoo grabs onto his face and crashes their lips together, making their first kiss ever as a bloody kisses.

The blood trails down from the corners of their lips, rolling down to their chin. It’s so filthy and so disgusting if other people are to see this but since no one else sees this, it riles Kyungsoo up. He moans softly when Jongin’s sharp fangs grace across his lips and tongue, drawing little drops of blood which the vampire will gladly lap onto. Kyungsoo pants into the kiss, gripping tightly onto the male’s shoulder.

Jongin hums against his mouth, groaning softly when he climbs onto his lap. The vampire holds onto his hips, his thumbs rubbing onto the exposed skin on his hipbones. Kyungsoo rubs his plump bottom against the vampire’s big bulge, earning a grunt from the other.

Jongin’s hips start moving against his and it doesn’t take too long before they stutter in movement and the vampire comes undone in his trousers. Kyungsoo licks all around the vampire’s mouth, tangling his tongue with his. Jongin is clutching onto him so tightly, being so clingy and possessive and Kyungsoo can’t help but to internally admit that he likes him being like this.

Their lips detach, swollen, throbbing, red, and glistening with saliva mixed with blood. Jongin watches him carefully as Kyungsoo regains his breathing back. The vampire traces his fingers along the fairy’s flushed cheek, wiping a little trace of blood from his mouth, and Kyungsoo’s lips curl up into a full smile.

“I like this.”

Jongin grins shyly and goes forward to kiss him again.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s easy to say that they spend the rest of the day kissing each other and only stop when finally Kyungsoo feels his stomach grumbles in hunger. Reluctantly, he leans away and goes to retrieve some food from the kitchen. Not that Jongin would leave him though, he keeps clinging on him.

At the other day, Jongin proposes an idea of taking him to his castle where he lives at. He grows a bit nervous but it’s okay though.

When the night comes, Jongin takes him out and into the deep forest. Kyungsoo has told Baekhyun to cover up for him if someone is looking for him.

The castle where Jongin lives at is enormous and elegant. It looks like an old building but it’s still very beautiful.

Kyungsoo meets the tall vampire who is Baekhyun’s mate and instead of a hiss just like the last time they met, he is greeted with a wide smile.

“So you are Kyungsoo. I’m sorry for that last time. My head was fuzzy.” He has apologized. Kyungsoo nods and smiles to him before he waves him bye when Jongin drags him towards the direction of his chamber.

The chamber is wide and elegantly decorated with old fashioned things. With the queen sized bed in the middle of the room, the room is almost empty save for the classic furniture like closet, reading table, and dresser.

“It’s nice.” Kyungsoo comments while looking around the room. Jongin comes up to his side, smiling shyly.

“Do you like it here?”

“Yes, you have pretty garden. It’s a pity that I can’t see it clearly tonight.”

Jongin wounds up his arms around him and Kyungsoo leans back on him. He doesn’t know how come they are being so touchy and being so bonded over such a short span of time. It’s like they just simply accept the fact that they are mates without questioning anything. Weird but it’s fine. Perfectly fine.

He should be worried about how to face unwanted encounters in the future. He should be afraid of the vampire actually. But he feels nothing of that. Maybe it’s true that when you have bonded with your mate, you feel like you own the world.

“Kyungsoo, I think this might be too fast for you but...” Jongin trails off; his voice is muffled on the fairy’s neck. Kyungsoo tilts his head back to stare at the male.

“What is it?”

“I’m not lying when I said that I will love you nonetheless. After spending so much time with you, after knowing you, and after watching you for a while... I think I have really fallen for you.”

Kyungsoo stills at the sudden confession, he doesn’t see this coming at all. Sure, they enjoy each other company and they might have touched each other a few more times after that first time, but they never really get around to sit and talk over what to become between them.

And so it was said, Kyungsoo spins around and throws both arms around the vampire’s sturdy shoulder, pulling him down to his height level and kissing him roughly. Jongin seems to notice his sudden mood change as the vampire curls his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, gripping so tight that it should have hurt but he can feel nothing.

Their lips nip and bite roughly, tongues tangling so messily that Kyungsoo finds himself moaning at it. Jongin’s fang grazes over his bottom lip, splitting the skin and Jongin gladly laps over the blood by sucking the lip into his mouth. Kyungsoo grunts, standing rigid on his toes to reach him but he starts to feel his legs go numb.

Jongin’s hands go down to the back of his thighs and they easily lift the fairy up like heweights nothing. Kyungsoo clings onto him, moaning softly when the vampire licks his wound better.

They sit on the center of Jongin’s queen sized bed while continuing to make out. Kyungsoo shudders while Jongin’s tongue licks every nook and every corner of his mouth, from his teeth to the roof. Their hands travel to grope here and there, Kyungsoo’s grabbing onto the vampire’s shoulders and arms, while Jongin drags his palms down to meet the round bottoms.

The urge and intensity to mate and unite as one rises up in between them. They need no spoken agreement as Kyungsoo hears his shirt is ripped away from his body, his trousers following soon, and also his underwear is unforgotten. Plump lips trace along his neck, down to his chest, before enveloping his nipple.

He arches his back, moaning out and barely remembering that Jongin’s step brother might hear him. He claws onto the vampire’s shirt, tugging onto it. Jongin leans back far enough to release himself from his shirt before he dives down to smother the fairy’s pure skin with love bites.

Kyungsoo’s chest goes up and down as he takes fast paced breathing. Jongin’s mouth is currently sucking marks along his body. The sexual tension between them is too bold and if Jongin doesn’t do anything soon, he is going to snap.

“Jongin,” he calls out hoarsely, stopping the vampire from sucking bruises on him. Jongin looks up, his red eyes flashing so dangerously lustful.

“Please.” Kyungsoo manages to plead although he doesn’t even understand what he is pleading for.

Jongin grips onto his hips before helping him to get onto his stomach. Kyungsoo’s breathe hitches when the vampire holds onto his butt cheeks, groping them roughly. Fangs dig into the skin and Kyungsoo moans out in delight instead of pain. Jongin sucks an amount of blood before he drags his mouth to his twitching entrance.

Kyungsoo jolts up in surprise when a thumb traces onto his rim. He has never touched himself there, moreover by someone else. It feels weird but since it’s Jongin, he trusts him.

The familiar lips enclose over his twitching rim and it doesn’t take too long before Jongin is sucking his hole like a hungry male. Kyungsoo screams when tongue slithers inside, licking his inner walls, and teasing him.

Such a filthy sound of suckling is heard while Jongin sucks onto his entrance as if he produces nectar. Kyungsoo chokes onto his tears, feeling so sensitive and wanting for more and more and just more.

The vampire leans away from his entrance, watching the well abused hole twitching and squeezing over nothing. He brings a finger up to tease him, thrusting it inside and playing around with the excessive amount of saliva in him.

Kyungsoo doesn’t see it coming. He expects Jongin to tease him and work him open for more, but he doesn’t expect him to suddenly mount him and push such a hard cock into him. His voice is hoarse and loud when he screams out. Jongin seems to enjoy pushing into him as the cock twitches crazily inside.

He finds purchase on the antique railing of the bed to hold onto while Jongin starts an inhuman pace of fucking into him. No words can describe how pleasing it is for Kyungsoo to have such thick and long girth fucking him open.

Jongin drives into him with precise thrusts. His cock jab and tease every sensitive spot inside of him. The squelching noises their unity makes are driving Kyungsoo crazy. A hard cock keeps thrusting in and out of him, spreading his entrance wider. Hard and tensed balls hit the underside of his ass repeatedly.

“Jongin-” He gasps out, eyes squeezing shut from all the feelings in him. He really needs to come-

The vampire pulls out and Kyungsoo is this close to whine about how unfair it is, but Jongin spins him back around and enters him once again. Kyungsoo arches his back, bumping his chest against Jongin’s as they move in rhythm.

Fangs pierce onto the side of his neck and Kyungsoo moans weakly. He becomes addicted to the sensation of his blood being sucked out of him. Jongin latches onto the wound before pulling back, yet he pierces another spot with his fangs.

Kyungsoo shudder, both in blood loss and also from the impending orgasm. Jongin keeps moving his hips, drilling into him while his fangs dig holes after holes on his skin.

They share bloody kisses which are so filthy and utterly disgusting if others are to watch, but it’s very much arousing for the two of them.

Kyungsoo breaks away from the kiss when he explodes into orgasm, his wings spreading out and fluttering under his back while he spurts cum across his stomach.

Jongin watches the beautiful fairy becomes undone beneath him, appearing so graceful and perfect. With a last bite on his shoulder, he follows suit in finishing himself to the bliss of cloud nine.

Both are tired and completely spent up. Jongin leans back, panting and watching whether he hurts his official mate with his rough mating. He doesn’t find any wound on the fairy (except for the bites from his fangs) but he finds Kyungsoo is exhausted and has fallen asleep. The vampire smiles and pulls away, towering over the sleeping fairy to lick over the bite wounds in hope for them to heal quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo spends the whole day after he is conscious with screwing each other. They are bonded with the status of mates and he can’t be lying to himself. He loves Jongin just as much as the vampire loves him. He loves that feeling when they unite as one through mating sex and he loves that sensation when Jongin drinks from him. Baekhyun hadn’t been lying when he said about it being amazing.

When they get back to the village, Kyungsoo notices that something is off. No fairies are lounging outside of their cottage and the silence is too eerie. It’s almost scary.

“Joonmyeon? Baekhyun?” He calls out.

“Kyungsoo, is that you?” A voice says shakily from some bushes.

“Yeah. Who’s there?”

Joonmyeon appears from behind the bushes, looking aghast and pale.

“I thought you were taken. I’m so happy you are alright!” The older fairy says. Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”

“Vampires attacked. We were very scared.”

“What?”

“Rogue vampires were terrorizing the village. I couldn’t find you and I thought you were kidnapped by them!”

“I was just... around. Where did the vampires go?”

“They play hide and seek with us, Kyungsoo. They are playing with us.” Joonmyeon whispers in fear. Kyungsoo frowns. Rogue vampires are always coming back and forth, but this is the first time they even dare to enter into the territory and even terrorizing them like this.

“Where’s Baekhyun?”

“There he is.” Joonmyeon points onto the male. Baekhyun is all running towards him, looking shocked and all but still well-

In a swift move, Baekhyun is scooped up in the air by a rogue vampire that they don’t see coming. Baekhyun screams in fear as the vampire laughs hysterically then proceeds to run away with the fairy in his arms.

All the fairies run back to their cottage to hide in fear. Joonmyeon slumps back down, still unable to believe that their friend is so easily taken away from them. Kyungsoo grows panic and he really can’t think straight. He barely can breathe and the image of Baekhyun’s terrified face keeps flashing in his eyes.

He needs Jongin. He needs him here.

“Jongin,” he calls out, ignoring the confused look from Joonmyeon. “Jongin, please!”

A flash of black appears in front of his eyes and Joonmyeon screams in fear at the appearance of another vampire. Kyungsoo runs into his arms, trembling.

“Kyungsoo, what’s wrong?”

“Vampires- Baekhyun- A-Attack-”

Jongin holds onto each sides of his face to stop him from rambling. “Love, please.”

Kyungsoo blinks his fear away. “T-There are rogue vampires. They took Baekhyun a-away! Please! Tell your brother to save him!”

Jongin looks tensed and he nods. He kisses his lips gently before he is gone very quickly, informing his step brother back in the castle. Kyungsoo drops back onto his knees, tuning out Joonmyeon’s hysterical questions about vampires and all.

Jongin comes back again in just mere seconds, this time with the tall vampire with him.

“What is going on? Where is Baekhyun?”

“He is taken away! Please save him! They go up there!” Kyungsoo is downright begging for Chanyeol to save his friend, although he knows the tall vampire would not let anything happen to his mate.

Chanyeol is gone in a second, vanishing into the air with his eyes red and dangerously enraged. Kyungsoo chokes on his sobs, before he has Jongin’s arms clutching onto him securely.

“Chanyeol will bring your friend back, love. Don’t worry. We will get him back.”

Kyungsoo nods and he gets a soft reassuring kiss on his head before Jongin speed walks to follow after his step brother. The fairy slumps back to the ground, lifting a hand up when he sees Joonmyeon opening his mouth.

“I’ll tell you later.” He says simply, knowing just how much confused the older fairy must be.

 

 

 

 

 

It takes a very long time, Kyungsoo doesn’t even remember, and he waits in the opening for so long. There is no sign of them coming back and he starts to feel like losing his hope.

All of sudden, there are some noises coming from the other side of the forest and Kyungsoo snaps his head up.

“Jongin?” He calls hopefully, waiting for the vampire to appear. A vampire does appear, just it’s not Jongin. Fear creeps onto him and Kyungsoo makes a move to quickly run away, but the rogue vampire grabs him by the collar of his shirt, completely choking his neck and limiting his breathing space. Kyungsoo screams when the vampire takes them flying in the air with his bat-like wings.

He doesn’t remember for how long he has been crying and screaming as the vampire takes him away, turning completely deaf to his pleas and cries. When he is finally dropped onto the ground in a dimmed building that smells so rotten and looks so eerie, he scoots back to avoid the creature.

“Stay back!” Kyungsoo grunts, cowering in fear. It’s enough that Baekhyun is already taken; he doesn’t need this to happen to himself now.

“Lonely fairy. You must be delicious.” The vampire says in a hissing voice, a smirk gracing across his face. A sarcastic laugh resonates all over the room when Kyungsoo is shuddering in fear.

“Jongin, Jongin, please, p-please,” he begs for help, voice no louder than a whisper while he calls for his mate. He really hopes that their bond could be helpful in a time like this. Weirdly and unexpectedly, he doesn’t hear a reply through the bond and he concludes that Jongin can’t hear him.

So that means he is going to die here. Damn.

The vampire approaches him and grabs him by his hair, pulling him closer. Kyungsoo screams and tries kicking him, doing everything to release himself from the grip but the creature easily holds onto him like he affects nothing.

A sharp nail slices a wound on his cheek and Kyungsoo cries out at the pain. The vampire lifts his blood coated nail into his mouth and hums at the taste. The fairy stares through his tear filled eyes when the vampire sucks onto the blood on his finger, those red eyes stare at him in a crazed possession gaze.

“You are so perfectly delicious. I’m going to have a feast!” He laughs evilly and Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut when the creature scoots closer.

Bye, world. Bye, Jongin. He meekly whispers in his head.

A few slices across his face and neck make Kyungsoo winces in pain and he can hear the slurping sound from the vampire. It’s like the creature is trying to rile him and drive him crazy before draining him dry, as if he is his play thing. Cruel, so cruel. If only he could just end this faster, then Kyungsoo doesn’t have to wait for the suspense like this.

When he feels fangs nearing his throat, Kyungsoo slumps back weakly, giving up entirely for his life—

A loud hiss resonates through the empty room and Kyungsoo dares himself to open his eyes.

It’s Jongin.

Jongin is here and he is fighting with the rogue vampire, with claws and fangs and hisses. The fight is scary and cruel and bloody. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to watch it but he can’t take his eyes off of it. The rogue vampire claws at his mate, slicing his arm with a wound and Kyungsoo grips onto his fingers, feeling so scared.

Jongin hisses loudly at the rogue before he grabs the vampire by his neck and snaps it like it is nothing before dropping it down to the ground. Silence fills the room as they watch the head of the dead vampire rolls to the other side of the room. Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut, unable to see for any longer. Jongin then proceeds to burn the dead vampire before he hurriedly stalks to the shocked fairy.

“Kyungsoo! Love, I’m sorry I’m late! Are you okay? Did he bite you?” Jongin cradles his face in his hands to check him for any wound and he hisses at the cuts across his skin. Kyungsoo shakes his head to reassure him.

“He cut me here and there but I’m fine. I think.” He adds the last part softly after feeling how weakened his whole body is when he tries to stand up with the help of his mate. Jongin easily scoops him up onto his back and brings him out of the building. During the walk out of it, Kyungsoo can smell the rotten smell of burnt flesh and he doesn’t even want to know how many rogue vampires that Jongin had burnt before this.

When he is out in the clear, he can see Chanyeol holding onto a barely conscious Baekhyun who is having cuts all over him, not so different from him, but very much alive. Kyungsoo heaves a relieved sigh at the sight of his friend, battered but alright. The tall vampire is caring for his friend like he is his world, nuzzling on his face and leaving kisses all over the bloody cuts.

Jongin heaves him up before the vampires take them home in a slow walk.

“How did you find me?” Kyungsoo asks softly when they are in the middle of the forest, looking up from where he is resting in Jongin’s neck.

“I could hear your fear, love. Your voice was all I heard in my head. I’m sorry I was late but I was kind of glad that those rogues were a group. They were a group that the elders have been talking for all this time. We were having a hard time to locate them. Chanyeol and I had exterminated them. No one was left so you and your kind have nothing to worry about.” Jongin explains.

“Is Baekhyun okay? Why is he unconscious?” He asks again, watching his friend being unconscious in the arms of the tall vampire who is speaking softly in a hushed voice.

“He lost quite an amount of blood. Chanyeol was furious. I had never seen him being that enraged and it actually scared me. The rogue vampire who took your friend was cut into pieces and burnt by Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo hums, nuzzling into the vampire’s shoulder. “Did you get hurt badly? I saw that rogue hurt you with his claws.” He asks worriedly, stealing a glance at the supposedly wounded arm but he finds nothing on it.

“No, they couldn’t hurt us. We are royals anyway; their power was nothing against us. We could heal ourselves actually.” Jongin says, tilting his head aside to nudge his nose with his own.

“Oh.” Kyungsoo whispers softly, on the edge of fatigue. His energy is drained down from screaming and from blood loss.

Jongin mutters, “Sleep, love. I will wake you up when we arrive at your village.”

And sleep Kyungsoo does, knowing that he is now perfectly safe.

 

 

 

 

 

After that incident, Jongin and Chanyeol are welcomed to their village freely. Most of the fairies have trusted them, but some still can’t do. It takes time eventually and Kyungsoo does all the explaining to all the fairies, starting from the meeting and mates and bond, until the rogue vampires and the protection upon them.

Baekhyun is up and well after he rests for a few days (and also with a few drops of Chanyeol’s blood for quick healing). He is now as healthy as he is before, skipping around the farm, picking up wild strawberries, and making out with the tall vampire regarding the place, time, and audiences.

The fairies have started to accept that the vampires mean no harm, moreover with how they are mated to fairies. Jongin does not have to sneak around to get into his cottage and Kyungsoo doesn’t have to sneak out to his castle.

After quite a time, the both of them propose a unity between vampires and fairies (because they can’t take the gap away from their mate, being a possessive and clingy creature) with a promise to protect the fairies at any cost and to not feast at them, and with so much consideration, the fairies let the unity happen.

 

 

 

 

 

“Jongin-” He chokes out, eyes rolling to the back of his head while his vampire mate pierces his skin with his fangs for the nth times. His blood is sucked out of him and Kyungsoo moans out in delight. He clutches onto the vampire, weak and dainty fingers barely hanging to the broad shoulder while his mate thrusts into him with precise movement that makes him sees stars during their mating.

“Love you.” Jongin mutters lowly and hoarsely, grunting when their orgasm is nearing. Kyungsoo tilts his head aside when Jongin parts his mouth to dig his fangs back into his skin, sucking the blood out of him and moaning at how sweet his blood tastes on his tongue.

Kyungsoo enjoys having his blood taken away from him, moreover when Jongin will then lean away and give him bloody kisses that speak so many things. From adoration, to lust, and to love.

Jongin is still the clingy and over possessive mate but he is still the vampire who drinks his blood when they mate and the one who sends Kyungsoo to the utter pleasure.

Who knows he could find such a perfect mate in the form of ‘cruel’ vampires that he once hated the most?

No one knows.

 


End file.
